RWBY legend of dominic
by megaman dominic
Summary: long ago a hero save remnant from the gram but he vanish but in legend it is said a new hero will be born but he unknow to are world and to us his world it also said he semblance light and darkness. now plz give me feedback ok
1. Chapter 1

This is not part of the story so if dont went to read this skip to the prologue but if your still here let me tell you whats going on with this story this is a crossover with infinite stratos there will be other but just name's and weapons that all for the crossover now this is a OC story ok and I'm using the more then one girl after the same guy joke dont like dont read waring waring the rwby characters will act like they do in the show but not in the sex parts so ya and before you ask JxP RxN you guys know that means good now

TO THE PROLOGUE


	2. prologe

Dominic have you ever haerd of the hero's sword and the black demon 'a old man said to the young boy' no master why 'dominic ask'

well let me tell you long go a hero with a powerful sword came to are land as he show up a black demon started to attacks all humans in the land the hero haerd of these attacks he went to kill the beast but army of black demons waited for him after a long hard battle the hero came back with the beast head but he die from his wounds the sword still glow with power before anyone could act the sword venish and heard the roar of a dragon and the howling of wolf's somehow one day the sword will find it's master agin

and that dominic is the story of the hero sword 'the old man said' wait are you saying this masonic sword 'dominic said looking at sword' yes dominic that is the hero's sword but time was cure to the blade am afrad the swords power is gone 'the old man said looking at the blade' but what dose this have to with me 'dominic ask' dominic you master hand to hand combat when your 5 in 2 day's and you master swordmanship when your 6 in 6 hours 'the old man said smiling' ok master so you think I can somehow bring back the swords power 'dominic ask' yes but well do that later sapphire call she want to meet you where you two meet 'the old man said' ok master but I can't help but think why there 'dominic said as he got to the door' dominic I want you take the hero sword and your leather neck & revolutionary war freedom saber I have a feeling you need them 'the old man said worry In his voice' yes master

'dominic grab his sword's and head out after a hour of walking dominic saw sapphire siting naxt to the river' its been a long time sent's we been here what is now 10 years 'dominic said to sapphire as she turn to see dominic 'yaeh dominic there something I went to give you now close your eye's 'dominic did as she said' okay open 'sapphire said dominic open his eye to look down to see a haert shape necklist it had five color's yellow black white brown and in the middle a sapphire' thank you sapphire this means alot 'dominic said as he pull sapphire into a loving hug they look into each other's eye's there head's moved closer and begin to kiss the two stop panting for air' dominic I love you 'sapphire said' I love you two sapphire 'dominic said' **BOOM** what was that 'dominic said as he saw the smok' that came from master's dojo sapphire get home need to save master 'dominic said as he ran' dominic! 'sapphire call out but he did not here her' plaese come back alive 'sapphire said as she ran home'

'dominic ran as fast as can he made it to his master dojo to see his master on the ground' master 'dominic yelled as he ran to his master he look to a black beast come from the bruning dojo and charge at dominic hiting him hard into a rock dominic ipod landed on the ground and started to play a song as dominic got up he pull out leather neck and charge the beast'

_oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah im an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun_

'dominic and charge at each other the beast try to hit dominic with one of it claw dominic duck a nd slash at it cheast'

_get out your guns battles begun are you a sanit or a sinner if love a fight then I shell die with my heart on a tigger_

'the beast swip at dominic hitting in the cheast dominic conter with a slash to the arm the beast nock leater neck out of his hand'

_they say before you start a war you better know what your fighting for well baby your all I ador _

'dominic hop back and grab his revolutionary war freedom saber and started slash at the beast and beast swip at dominic agin'

_i'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe don't you know you're everything I have and I wanna live not just survive_

'hitting him deeper this time dominic conter with a slash to the arm cuting it off the beast hit dominic saber out of hand'

_i'm angel with a shotgun fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

'dominic got up grabing his last sword blood coming out of his wound and moth and said' sapphire i'm sorry

_and I want to live not just survive and i'm gonna hide hide hide my wing tonight_

'dominic with all his energy and ran at the beast the beast use it one arm to clash at dominic sword'

_if love is what you need a soldier I will be..._

'dominic push with all his might but the sword snap dominic eye's widen before he could do anything dominic and the beast were in gofe in a piller of light soon for dominic everything want black'

dominic! 'sapphire call as she ran to the dojo as she got there she stop shock at what she saw. there was dominic turn to stone she drop to here knees crying as this happen dominic master woke up to see dominic turn to stone helook over to see sapphire he got up and walk up to her and hug her' im sorry sapphire i'm truly am 'the old man said as sapphire family ran to them asking what happen' he gone he isan't coming back 'sapphire said' who 'her father ask looking over to see what she means he look down at the ground' **snif..snif...**DOMINIC! 'sapphire cry out' you will meet agin 'a white clock figer said from the shadow before turning into white rose petals'


	3. chapter 2

Uuuuh hu my head what happen ah thats right the piller of light but where am I snow 'dominic said as he look around he then saw a clock figer she give the fallow me with her figher dominic got up and walk after her she walk at a speed to keep dominic 6 feet away from her after some time she stop in a open field dominic look around to see his leather neck revolutionary war freedom saber and misonic or what left of it but it was wrap up in torn bandge's but it change at the bottem was a rose he look over to see his labtop he put leather neck on his hip revolutionary war freedom saber on his back he put misonic hilt in his pokit and walk over to grab his labtop and it beg was next it dominic put it in the beg and put on dominic look over to the clock figer and ask' who are you 'dominic ask she ponit to a stone dominic walk over to it and look at the stone there was a name on it it said summer rose dominic shot around to see a white clock figer' you want to know how you got here right 'summer said dominic noded' that piller of light take you to are world to you only moments has pass but in your world 500 years pass 'summer said' so why i'm I here and why are you here 'dominic ask' to help you start your mission to save remnant reborn hero 'summer said' um not to sound like a asshole but the hero's is broken! 'dominic said as he hold what's left of the hero's sword' that mean it be reborn 'summer said' hu 'dominic said' now if your done im sending you to vale 'summer said' wait how are you going to do that 'daminic ask as summer turn into white rose patels and shot around dominic he close eye's after moment he open his eye's to he was in a ally' your on you own now dominic 'summer said' wait! …... well guess i'll go find ruby 'dominic said'

ok I should find a map then agin I don't know if ruby just started going to signal or this the night she meet ozpin uh a shop open this late sigh well I can see if they have map 'dominic said as he walk in the shop he look around to see dust everywhere but saw a map in the back so he walk over his hope's were crush to that signal was not on the mainland' well fuck mm what th 'dominic said as look down to see a book with a odd figer on it and pick it up' he looks like that white figer from fullmatel alchemist well some reading won't hurt 'dominic said as put ear phones as he open the book and started reading unknow to him someone was looking him up on there scrol but found nothing he was going to walk over to dominic but stop when 4 men In black and a women in a red came in one of the men put a gun to the shopkeeps head' please take my money 'the shopkeep said' we're not here for that grab the dust 'the women in red said the men in black did as she said one going to the other side and saw dominic and pull out his sword' alright hand's were I can see them 'the man in black said dominic did'nt respond' hey you got a death wish 'the man in black said pull dominic to face him dominic remove the ear phones 'let me guess your here for dust and your going to rob me 'dominic said the man noded doominic respond with a punch sending the man flying the women in red nod to one of the other men in black' freze 'dominic ran at the man kicking him hard sending him and himself out the window as three men in black look to see dominic getting back up in a battle stand not pulling out his sword' okaaay get him 'the women in red said'

'the three men in black charge dominic the first one try to stave dominic but dominic grab his sword and push it aside follow by a punch to the face then a swep kick ending it with a over head kick to the gut the next man in black try slash at dominic but dominic grab the sword and twiting it and his arm so he could get behidn the man twiting it more causeing the man to drop to his knee's dominic then kicking him away a few feet dominic still holding on to the sword the last one pull out a smg and shot at dominic but dominic easly dodge and got up close and slash the gun in two follow by a few jab's to the gut then kicking the man into the air throwing the sword at the coller of the suit stick him to a near by wall dominic turn to see the women in red walk out of the shop and smile before sending a fire ball dominic got hit and before he know a piller of fire in gofe him' i'll have to say you were good but I have no time for kid's 'cinder said as the somke cleard but saw something in the smoke and was shock there stand the boy but something was glow from his cheast' don't think that going to put me down 'dominic said as he rush cinder at high seeped hitting her with a few jab to the stomic follow by swep kick sending into the air dominic give her a overhead kick to the stomic the impact cause her to hit the ground hard and be lifted back up in the air dominic punch her stomic like his kick she got back in the air after the impact but this time dominic follow with a punch with his right arm in her back lifting her over himself and punching her hard to leve a mark in the ground dominic jump back 3 feet from her when he landed a piller of fire once agin gofe when it stop cinder was gone'

well that was odd 'dominic said as turn around to see a man in green with grey hire stand before him' you must be ozpin right 'dominic ask' yes and you have brown eye's 'ozpin said' um 'dominic said' so who teach you to fight like that 'ozpin ask' my master did I master hand to hand combat when I was 5 in two days and when I was 6 I master swordmanship in 6 hour's 'dominic said ozpin know some how the boy was not lieing' whats your name 'ozpin said' dominic 'dominic said as put hand' nice two meet you dominic 'ozpin said as he shook dominic hand' hi do you know ruby rose and where I can find her let's just say I need her help 'dominic said' no 'ozpin said' oh ok thank's anyway later 'dominic said as he walked away ozpin got a massge on his scroll from goodwitch and read what it said' but you to well be meeting very soon 'ozpin said as he walk off'.


	4. Chapter 3

So you want to come to my school 'ozpin ask' more then anything 'ruby said' well okay but there something I need you to do 'ozpin said as he show ruby his scroll with boy on it' I went you to train him so he can become a huntsmen in 4 day's 'ozpin said' what there no way anyone can be train to become a huntsmen in 4 day's 'ruby said with shock in her voice' I must agree 'goodwitch said with shock in her voice as she said a video of the fight dominic had with the henchman and cinder fall strated to play goodwitch was shock at boy combat skill ruby was shock as well but she blush at dominic wich ozpin note'ed' so starting to tomorrow you begin training him 'ozpin said as he left a shock goodwitch and ruby who was blushing' what 'ruby said'

'6:00 am ozpin at the moment was looking for dominic he found the young boy sleeping in a tree ozpin saw dominic labtop he grab it to take a look at it later he call ruby to meet him when ruby got there ozpin was gone but see dominic sleeping in a tree ruby jump up to dominic to wake him up but stop when she got a good look at him' he pretty cuite 'ruby said as dominic start to open his eye's to see ruby' um you ok 'dominic ask' uh ah sorry I mean 'ruby said' it ok you mind telling me why your here 'dominic ask ruby told him whats going on' so he went's you to teach me so can go to his school ok so what do we do first 'dominic said' oh well let get to signal 'ruby said as she got up' why signal 'dominic ask' so I can test your skill 'ruby said' ok if say so 'dominic said'

'at signal ruby show dominic the training area' so how are you going to test me 'dominic ask' your going to fight me so get ready 'ruby said as she charge dominic with crescent rose dominic grab leather neck but crescent rose easly cut leather neck in two 'dominic I i'm sorry you must have put so much work into- 'ruby said' ruby I found leather neck and freedom saber ok 'dominic said' w w what you found them 'ruby said' ya I do have this 'dominic said as he pull out the hero's sword' but this one was given to me by my master it's the last thing I have of him I went to bring it back to life

'dominic said ruby grab dominic and pull he with her' hey where are we going 'dominic ask ruby just pull him after a few moment they in did up what look like a black smithing area' were here dominic the first rule of becoming a huntsmen make there own weapon 'ruby said as she push dominic to a smithing spot' ruby I dont know how to- 'dominic stop talking as his eye's turn golden dominic started to make his weapon's dominic grab the hero's sword as soon dominic grab a part his arm's move so fast they left after image's dominic then put the newly refoge hero sword to right he use the freedom saber lager sword after he was done now sit almost 6 feet tall blade he grab leather neck after he was done with it the once leather neck look like a stander long sword with a white hilt and gold handel' dominic how did 'ruby said as he snap back to his old self' I don't know how but I got three new sword and this 'dominic said as show her' dominic what is 'ruby ask ponting at his forarm' this is slash harkens it's a hock shot 'dominic said as he grab his new sword's' so why don't we test they guy out 'dominic said ruby noded and they head back to the training area ruby went to wall and prass something dominic over to see what it was' there dron use for training 'ruby said' oh ok I did- **GROOOW**Lum ruby do dron's growl 'dominic ask' no 'ruby said as three death stalker's pop out of the ground' dominic run! 'ruby yell as she did a engery wall came up dominic look over to see a few teacher's' what the hell going on oh my get that shield down 'one of the teacher's said' well I guess this is good test come on 'dominic said as pull out the sword on his left hip' dominic this is no joke 'ruby said with fear in her voice'

'dominic sword open up then close the blade turn red dominic the rush grimm in the front it try swep dominic with it claw dominicslash at it claw cutting it off thing slash at the gram sliceing it into two the next grimm try staving dominic with it stainger he jump back leting go of his sword dominic grab his huge sword on his back then rush it the grimm try a agin to staving him dominic doge left then slash at it side dominic swong his sword in a large ark sliceing the grimm in two the last one rush dominic dominic grab his last sword it started to form a ball of engery at the tip of the blade and fire a huge beam of engery at the last death stalker it went stright through the death stalker it fell lifeless to the ground the teacher final got the shield down both ruby and teacher's were shock ruby was the first to say anything'

dominic are you ok 'ruby ask' ya why 'dominic said as grab his sword's and putting them away' you just beat 3 full grown death stalker's and win 'ruby said' well I did 'dominic said' and with out arua 'ozpin said as he walk in' ozpin wait you said with out aura 'ruby said as she saw ozpin pull out his scroll to show them what he mean's' as you can see dominic arua is not unlock yet 'ozpin said as he scroll show dominic aura was not unlock' so then dominic would you like to go to my school 'ozpin ask' yes 'dominic said' good tomorrow you and ruby well start going to beacon 'ozpin said as he walk out as soon no one can hear him' goodwitch did you get what I ask for 'ozpin ask' yes but why do you need this 'goodwitch ask as she handed him a box of old clothing' you see.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

'on there way from signal ruby went to help dominic with his aura' dominic did you know your aura was not unlock 'ruby ask as they walk' nope 'dominic said' do you know how to unlock your aura 'ruby ask as they stop' nope 'dominic said' ok let me help you then stand still 'ruby said as she got closer to dominic and put her hand on his cheast her aura show dominic started to feel power growing inside him dominic down at him self gold and white aura ruby step back' wow I never seen someone have two color aura before 'ruby said as she look at dominic and started to blush' um ruby you ok your blushing 'dominic said poniting at her face' oh i'm sorry ah 'ruby lose her footing dominic cach her there face only inch's away both look in to each other eye's slowly ruby move closer to dominic face something told her to go for it so she did' ru 'dominic was cut off by ruby kissing him after a bit she broken the kiss the look at each other blushing dominic got good look at ruby she look just like sapphire' sapphire.

'dominic and ruby to her place not saying a word after the kiss before ruby said something' so what's the name of your sword's 'ruby ask' hu 'dominic said' what's there name's 'ruby said poniting at his sword's' oh well the one on my back is call GN buster sword 2 as you saw it's a shield to the on my left is a maser vibration sword or MVS for short 'dominic said' a what 'ruby said' sigh when the blade turn's red it can cut thing easy 'dominic said' oh so the reder it is the easyer it can cut thing's 'ruby said' ya but MVS is not it's name it's call lancelot the last one call um 'dominic said as grab the large broadsword to show it to ruby' you know I did'nt give it a name hey I know white knight 'dominic said' why that 'ruby ask' it's look like a weapon a knight would 'dominic said' ya your right 'ruby said' but the real reason is the sword is just like the anime version of shirokishi aka white knight from infinite stratos 'dominic said in his head'

'dominic and ruby made it to her place' we'er here 'ruby said' well I guess i'll see you tomorrow ruby 'dominic said as he wave goodbye' goodbye dominic 'ruby said as she went inside' well better find tree to sleep in tonight 'dominic said as he walk off looking for a tree sleep in'


	6. Chapter 4

Well to day was good 'dominic said to him self remembering today meeting yang who give him a strong bear hug on the ride to beacon yang tease ruby and me being lover's and meeting weiss he had to use his GN field when ruby sneeze then blake... that was odd meeting I made a comment that blake heard she turn walk back and pull me over so we could talk I said it in a way that I knew she was a faunus I got off with a waring that she keeping a eye on me as she walk away I made another comment the she heard this time she just walk away blushing hearing ozpin speech he kept his eye's on me but I don't know oh well I need to sleep tomorrow the big day'

'as I walk to locker 285 yang and ruby noteis me' hi dominic 'yang said' oh hey yang and ruby 'dominic said as he check his huge sword' so what up 'yang ask' just checking this big guy out 'dominic said as he grab the 6 feet blade yang moth open wide' that your sword it pretty big 'yang said as dominic sat down' ya this the GN buster sword 2 'dominic said as he put it on his back and grab his other two sword's' so CQC type 'yang ask' ya come on let's go 'dominic said as he got up'

'after ozpin speech dominic saw velvet right next to him' so that's her cambat gear 'dominic said to him self' now get ready 'ozpin said everyone got ready but jaune one by one they got lunch in to the air til dominic was left' let's see how strong you are dominic the reborn hero 'ozpin said as he pull out dominic labtop' hey that my la- 'dominic was cut off by being lunch into the air' you asshole 'dominic yell as he fly in the air' wait i'm falling faster shit 'dominic saw a tree that he was going to hit he grab GN buster sword 2' GN field shit the field not forming this gonna hurt 'dominic said as got ready for the in impact he went stright through the tree hiting the ground hard causing a huge dust cloud to from every saw what happen'

ah what the 'dominic said as he look around to see he was in a old city no one was there as he got up he felt lighter he look at his self both GN buser sword 2 and lancelot and white knight were gone dominic look around for them but found white knight he pick it up. the sword started to pull dominic he saw where the sword was pulling him to dominic decided to follow the sword leed after some time the sword lead dominic what soon to be the abandoned temple at the center was the white knight' do you went power 'the white knight ask' what 'dominic said' do you went power 'the white knight ask again' yes 'dominic said' why 'the white knight ask' to potect my friend's 'dominic said' then take it 'the white knight said as she ponted at a light in the middle of the temple dominic reach out for it soon dominic was in geof by the light'

what the 'dominic said look around tosee he was in the middle of the abandoned temple' why did I see the white knight 'dominic said as he put his hand on his head' mm ah what the th-this 'dominic look at his hand then his body to see armor' byakushiki but it's in inactive mode wait 'dominic look closely at byakushiki as he move his hand he could feel as if it was byakushiki's somehow in way byakushiki became another set of skin' well that cool look i'm the last one there only one relice left 'dominic said as he pick up the relice' ok I know chess pieces are not black white and gold sigh whatever I better- **BOOM** what the hell 'dominic said as he turn to see a nevermore attacking someone' I need to help them 'dominic said as he got there he saw ruby on the cliff dominic smile but that was short live just the a new nevermore hit ruby off the cliff' RUBY 'yang yell as she ran to catch her sister she got here just in time' ruby you ok 'yang ask worry' ya i'm fine 'ruby said as got up' ruby! 'weiss yell as her and the other ran to them' guy's 'ruby said' ruby 'dominic yell as he ran' dominic your alive 'ruby said as she ran and hug him' are you ok where did that armor come from 'ruby ask in a very worry tone' i'm fine well talk about the armor later but first we need to take care that 'dominic said as he ponit to the new nevermore it was 3x time's bigger ' we can't kill that it's big birdry 'weiss said' why 'dominic ask weiss and everyone was shock dominic didn't know big birdry' um maybe because it kill ten elite's hunters 'weiss said' so ya you sit here and cry like a little girl i'm going to go kill that nevermore bye 'dominic said as ran at the big birdry' dominic! No! 'ruby yell as dominic rush big birdry big birdey open up it's wing's and shot it's feathers at dominic he couldn't get out of the way and was hit by most of the attack sending him fly through air dominic land on the ground face first he look up to see it getting ready for a attack his sight begin to blurry' i'm sorry ruby 'dominic said as he pass out' DOMINIC! 'ruby yell'


	7. Chapter 5

'ruby was shock to see dominic beat by only one attack big birdry charge dominic but something stop it a small white item it somehow push big birdry back it floated in the air the started to play a song ruby and the other never heard before'

_ohh yeah ohh yeah ohh yeah i'm an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun_

_get out you guns battles begun are you a saint are orsinner if love a fight than I shall die with my heart on a trigger_

_they say before you start a war you better know what you're fightinng for_

_well baby you are a that I adore if love is what you need a soldier I well be_

'ruby noteis dominic moving' is the song giving him power back 'ruby said in her mind she look over to big birdry rushing her ruby close her eye's'

_i'm an angel with a shotgun fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

'ruby slowly open her to see dominic and to see his armor change form's and to see him stop big birdry with one hand dominic look back at ruby and smile the turn back to big birdry'

_i'm an angel with a shotgun fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_i'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe don't you know you'er everything I have_

_and I want to live not just survive and i'm goona hide hide hide my wing's tonight_

'dominic call yukinira and hit big birdry back and put out his hand' Dark! Hold! 'everything freze but dominic he held out yukinira

_if love is what you need a soldier I well be..._

then yukinira fold out into it energy sword form dominic hover back before going stright through the freze big birdry after the attack everyone was unfreze they look up and was shock there big birdry fall lifeless to the ground they look over to see dominic panting weiss was shock how someone like him beat big birdey who kill ten eilte hunters pyrrha was shock at dominic armor and weapon' that armor and sword it is his the hero armor and sword 'pyrrha said to her self as ozpin and goodwitch saw the event beging to end' goodwitch have dominic taken to the school's doctor when they get here 'ozpin said' ye-yes 'goodwith said still shock from the event'

ah! what th 'dominic said looking around'you up good 'ozpin said as walk in the room' let me guess I failed 'dominic said' no you pass 'ozpin said as he sit next to dominic' we need to talk 'ozpin said as he show dominic his labtop turn on' do I have to tell her to 'dominic said poniting a goodwitch' nothing come's out of this room 'ozpin said' yes 'goodwitch said' alright what do you want to know 'dominic said' everything 'ozpin said dominic begin to tell them what they wanted to know after dominic was done' well then starting tomorrow your part of team rwby so why don't you go see them 'ozpin said as him and goodwitch left so dominic could change after he change he head for team rwby's dorm'

'dominic knock on' it's unlock 'yang said dominic open the door to see yang ruby weiss and blake only in there panties and bra's dominic face turn red and a nose bleed he was going to close door but ruby garb him and pull him in the room and close the door and hug him tightly' dominic I was so worry about you are you ok 'ruby said as she check dominic wound's ruby i'm fine and could you get off so I can step out till you all done changing 'dominic said weiss then saw he seen her pantie she ran and grab dominic open the door then throw him out' prev 'weiss said and slam the door' ow didn't need to do that weiss 'dominic said as he got up'

'after few moments ruby open the door to see dominic waiting dominic walk in to see yang blake and weiss siting on there bed's ruby close the door and weiss ask' so why are you here 'weiss ask blushing because of ealyer dominic give ruby a note she open it' well what dose it say 'blake ask' starting now dominic is part of team rwby 'ruby said' ok but where is he going to sleep 'blake ask' he can sleep with me I don't mind 'yang said' yang! 'ruby said' what you him to sleep with you ruby ha I know you two are BF and GF 'yang said' no we are just frend's 'ruby said blushing' I think dominic found his sleeping spot 'blake said poniting at dominic putting his jackit on a chair and sat down' i'll sleep here for tonight ok 'dominic said' ok if you say so 'ruby said as she and other got to sleep dominic put his ear phone on and play a song it was mirror mirror but weiss was not singing' sapphire.


	8. Chapter 6

'dominic wake up first dominic look over to see a box dominic got up walk over to open it inside was five students uniforms 4 girl's one boy on top was a bulky bracelet dominic know what it was dominic put it on then grab girl's uniform's on there bed dominic to the bath to change when he got blake just got up' well the kitty up first 'dominic said as put his jackit on' why did you call me that 'blake ask' blake I know your a faunus and was part of the white fang 'dominic said turn to see a shock blake' how did 'blake said' find out one your bow move's two your eye's and one more thing I would stand by your side in the old day's of the white fang 'dominic said blake was shock at what dominic said that a human stand with the white fang' now come on we have a long day 'dominic said as he left so blake could change'

after class dominic found weiss and mr' port was leaveing dominic walk up to weiss' so do you still think you should be leader 'dominic ask' dominic I don't 'weiss said' let me tell you something do you think every great leader was great at the beginning 'dominic ask' no 'weiss said' ruby is the seem she just need's time ok come on she must be worry 'dominic said as he walk off' i'll stay here for bit 'weiss said' ok 'dominic said as head back to there drom's'

'when he got there yang was the only one there' hi yang where's ruby and blake 'dominic ask' don't know don't care ow! 'yang said rubing her back' what's wrong 'dominic ask siting down next to her' my back is killing me from class 'yang said' here let me give you a mssage 'dominic said as he got behind her and put his hand's on her back' dominic a massage is not- 'yang was cut off by dominic massage' oh my dust! Right there oh ah 'yang moan' yang can you please not do that I don't went anyone think were having sex there done your back fix 'dominic said as he remove his hand's' why you don't went to have sex with me 'yang ask' no it's not that i'm your body is hot 'dominic said blush' well you good at massage next time I let you massage this nice fine ass of my 'yang said swinging her hip as she went to the bath room' wow I would like to hit that ass ah now i'm sounding like master well better change 'dominic said as he change yang came back after she change to see dominic only in his boxer's her jaw drop at the sight of dominic buff body and 4 pack' um yang you your nose bleeding 'dominic said' your buff how did you get a body like that in 3 day 'yang said looking up and down' right this the first time you seen me like this I can hide my buff body 'dominic said shrinking his body then back' how did you do that 'yang ask still having a nose bleed' ha that the thing even I don't know where pick this up well i'm going to bed night 'dominic said as he sat down and fell asleep later everyone was asleep but yang she couldn't get dominic out of her head image's of dominic and her doing thing him removeing her clothes then putting his dick' I don't like him get through your head yang i'm mean yeah he's sexy now that I think about it he's nice kind careing I mean I had boyfriend's but they had no spark but dominic with him there's a spark but ruby has a crush on him but I know that by the way she act when I tease her i'll think of something for this situation to tomorrow 'yang said as she went back to sleep'

'once again dominic wake up first' I better go and get use to byakushiki and yukinira 'dominic said as he got up and change as he left he meet ozpin with a odd face' ozpin what's wrong you ok ooooh 'dominic said as he saw his labtop and his porn' ok that a dick move man 'dominic said' no your porn didn't do this but the pic's we need to talk about them later but this 'ozpin said showing what he saw' I see ya I don't know why someone went to fuck animal 'dominic said' what is wrong with your world 'ozpin ask' I don't wait grimm are part animal won't some human's and faunus want to fuck a grimm...that image i could have live with out 'dominic said' I think i'm gonna be sick 'ozpin said then saw what time it is' dominic where are you going at this time 'ozpin ask' need to start bonding with byakushiki 'dominic said' why 'ozpin said' byakushiki in way is living so more we bond it will start to think like me but to put it simple the core aka byakushiki heart and mind is a learning A.I. 'dominic said' oh well mind I see byakushiki up close 'ozpin ask' ok 'dominic said as two walk to the training hall dominic got in to the ring' byakushiki 'dominic said but nothing happen' come on byakushiki 'dominic yell then byakushiki appear on dominic ozpin got up to get a good look the gaint wing floted slightly away from dominic then dominic put out his hand' yukinira 'dominic said then yukinira appear in his hand' is that your weapon 'ozpin said' ya alright time to fly 'dominic said' what 'ozpin said as dominic was in the air' byakushiki can fly 'dominic said as he land back on the ground ozpin look at the time' it getting close to class you better hurry 'ozpin said' ok 'dominic as he change back and head back to his drom to see his team ready'

dominic there you are come on or we going to be late 'weiss said' dominic can I ask you something later 'yang ask' ya 'dominic said when they got to port class after his speech' now wich one's of you think you are a hunter 'port ask weiss look at dominic' there no way he beat big birdy it was luck 'weiss whisper' I belive dominic is 'weiss said looking at dominic' well dominic step up and face your enemy 'port said poniting to a cage'


	9. Chapter 7

'dominic got in front of the cage still in his uniform weiss blake yang ruby and students look him odd' dominic are you going to fight in your uniform 'port ask dominic put out his arm on it was a bulk bracelet' byakushiki! 'dominic said byakushiki then apper on dominic everyone was shock' yukinira 'dominic said as a sword apper in the air dominic garb it with his right hand' i'm ready port 'dominic said' alright fight 'port said as he open the cage a boarbatusk charge dominic but dominic stand his ground dominic put out his left hand and stop the girmm with easy everyone was shock but weiss was more shock dominic then push the girmm back at the cage the boarbatusk did it's spin attack dominic close his eye's as girmm got closer dominic waited till' the boarbatusk was inch's away dominic open his eye's and stab the boarbatusk midd spin in the belly dominic remove his sword and look to see shock face's' what it's boarbatusk it only attack is charging it's spin move is easy to hit from the side or stab it while it spin if time right 'dominic said as he turn back his old jackit turn in to jaunes but was white the redish part were blue the black strap was yellow dominic then saw what look like to be eye's near the neck hole' well that all the time for to day 'port said as everyone left but port stop dominic and weiss' I think there something you two need talk about now I leave you two 'port said as he left'

weiss is there something wrong 'dominic ask' yes there something wrong you 'weiss said' what 'dominic said' you did nothing to get here you did nothing to get that 'weiss said poniting at byakushiki' why why **sniff** why do you have to be better your perfect **sniff** 'weiss said as she started to cry' weiss... 'dominic said' no I hate you hate you hate you 'weiss said as she started punching dominic in the cheast to dominic weiss was acting like a 5 year having a melt down but the way she acting there was more behind it she stop punching him and look at him in the eye's dominic look stight into her eye's he saw where it was coming from his look sadden his aura apper he then pull weiss into a loving hug weiss she try to push him away but then felt something she haven't felt in years' weiss i'm not perfect if you let these feeling build up it only going to make them worse 'dominic said tighting the hug' I-i-i just **sniff **went 'weiss try to said' just's let it out weiss 'dominic said weiss did what he said she let it all out crying into his cheast after some time weiss calm down' weiss you better now 'dominic ask' ya i'm better thank you 'weiss said' come on 'dominic said as he grab weiss hand wich cause her to blush' why i'm I getting shy for is it because he gave me that feeling again 'weiss said to her self'

'later at the drom yang pull dominic off to the rooftop' dominic I had a few boyfriend's in the past but they had no spark do you know why 'yang ask from the other side of the rooftop' I don't know maybe your dateing dick or they didn't know what gem they had or both 'dominic said' ya maybe but with you there a spark do you know why that is 'yang ask as she walk over to him' you tell me 'dominic said' maybe it's from that masage or your personality or I knew it from when we meet but you bring a spark to my fire 'yang said' um I don't know what say 'dominic said blushing' it's ok come on let's head back 'yang said as she headed back' right 'dominic said as he follow yang'

'after they got back they saw blake rubing her back' let me guess from class 'yang said' hey where's ruby and weiss 'dominic ask' they went to get something to eat and yes yang 'blake said still rubing her back yang look at dominic he noded' here dominic can help 'yang said as she grab blake and sat blake on her bed dominic got behind blake' yang dominic a simple massage is not- 'blake stop when dominic begin to massage her' oh my that feel so good oooh 'blake moan yang look at dominic' yes yang 'dominic said as he finsh the massage blake look sad it was over but happy the pain in her back was gone' dominic that felt geart blake said blush' well you didn't moan as much as yang 'dominic said blush' ya but that's because how good you are 'yang said blush' ya well it's getting late we got class's to tomorrow 'dominic said as got look from blake and yang' dominic we don't have class's tomorrow 'yang said' ok 'dominic said' we're back 'ruby said as she had bag of cookie and weiss had a apple' so who want to play a game of truth or dare 'ruby said' that sound's like fun 'yang said' me to 'blake said' ok 'weiss said' fine 'dominic said'


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

' after they change yang and blake sit her bed weiss dominic and ruby sit on weiss bed yang went first' dominic turth or dare 'yang ask' dare 'dominic said' I dare you to give ruby and weiss a massage 'yang said' ok 'dominic said he got behind them and started to massage them weiss and ruby start moaning and paniting' oh my god this feel's so fucking good 'weiss moan' dominic why didn't you give me massage this as good when we kiss 'ruby said causeing dominic to blush' yang I was not the kisser ruby was the kisser 'dominic said to yang who's eye's turn red' I need more 'ruby whisper as dominic remove his hand's' dominic turth or dare 'ruby said' dare 'dominic said' I dare you to kiss me like last time 'ruby said getting closer' ok wait wha- 'dominic was cut off by ruby kissing him ruby saw weiss pouting yang got up and stop the two's kiss' I think that's we should go to bed 'yang said weiss and blake noded but ruby pouted dominic got in his chair and was fast asleep'

'dominic wake up to see blake reading her book ninja of love' hey blake 'dominic said' hey dominic 'blake said' so where ruby and the other's 'dominic ask as he got up' training 'blake said' oh well if don't mind my asking what ninja of love about 'dominic said as to the bath room to change' well it's about a women who fight's then fought a man and they fall in love and other things and... 'blake said' and what 'dominic ask as came back change' give one moment dominic 'blake said as flip to page she look at the page then dominic then back to page and back to dominic blushing' hi i'm blake I don't think we bein properly introduced 'blake said as she walk up to dominic blushing' blake you ok 'dominic ask' yes i'm fine 'blake said still blushing' oh um weiss left this 'blake said handing dominic a note dominic grab it then open it' meet me on the roof at 12:30 am 'dominic read out loud' it's 12:20 well better see what she want's 'dominic said as he left when he got to the rooftop there was weiss'

so what is it weiss 'dominic ask' um well it about yesterday when you hug me I felt something I haven't since the white fang started attacking my father company 'weiss said in both sad and angry tone' you mean the red fang 'dominic said as walk up to weiss' what 'weiss said' red fang mean's war white fang mean's mean peace when there old leader step down a new one came and he or she is the leader of the red fang now the hurting what the white fang stand for and I saw your past I don't know how but I saw everything what they have taken from you and can't forgive them for that 'dominic said weiss was shock yet she could tell he was sad for her and angry at her father and the red fang and dominic saw her past and the thing that made her into who she is now' but that does not mean you can take you angry out on the faunus weiss 'dominic said as turn to weiss she turn to say something but was shock at what she saw there dominic left eye turn red' a faunus did this to me but I don't hate all faunus because of that one the same goes for you 'dominic said then pull weiss into a loving hug weiss hug back' daddy dominic 'weiss whisper' thank you dominic 'weiss said as she broke the hug' anytime anyway i'm going to check on blake

'dominic said as left when dominic got back to the drom he open the door there was blake eating fish with a happy face' nya 'black meow' aw that so cuite 'dominic said as he walk in and close the door blake turn to see dominic smiling' um how long were you there 'blake said blushing' just to hear nya I won't tell anyone but there something I want know 'dominic said as he walk up to blake smiling' what is it 'blake ask blushing' since your part cat do you act like one you hiss purr meow that what im asking 'dominic said' um I guess yes 'blake said' ok if you be a good kitty i'll give you a gift 'dominic said as he left the room'

I think i'll go train 'dominic said as he walk away ren and pyrrha walk out there drom and saw dominic' hi dominic 'pyrrha said' oh hi guy's 'dominic said as he turn' what are you doing 'ren ask' training you 'dominic said' same 'ren said' why don't we train with each other 'dominic said' ok 'pyrrha said when they got to the dueling area dominic and pyrrha was up first's as they fought ren and pyrrha catch on that dominic kept pyrrha in close range not lateing her use range attack's pyrrha finaly was able to use range attack's dominic was dogeing and trying to get close ren decided end the duel' dominic is there something wrong 'ren ask' sigh yes as you can tell yukinira is byakushiki only weapon both yukinira and byakushiki do not have a range attack yukinira also drain byakushiki energy so once byakushiki out I can't use him so i'm force to fight with my fist so out of anyone in team rwby I have the most flaws 'dominic said' dominic you need to tell your team this 'pyrrha said' I know but I don't want them to worry but thank's for the training

'dominic said as he left when dominic got back to the drom he open the door to see ruby looking at him' let me guess you found out wait where's blake yang and weiss 'dominic said' there out how could you not tell us and me I worry about you a lot I don't want to lose you again 'ruby said as she walk up to dominic causeing him to back up to the wall' ruby what do you mean again- 'dominic was cut of by ruby kissing him dominic kiss back ruby broke the kiss' we will talk about your flaws tomorrow 'ruby said' lets head to bed 'dominic said as he got a nother long kiss from ruby' lets 'ruby said'


	11. Chapter 7 part 3

'dominic wake up to see ruby dominic look around to see he in her bed dominic turn pale'oh god oh god oh god oh god please tell me we didn't do what I think we did 'dominic look to see if they had sex' oh thank god we just slep with each other oh fuck 'dominic look to see yang weiss and blake were asleep he turn back to ruby who was wakeing up she saw dominic was in her bed dominic looking stight at her' we need to get the fuck out of here or your sister is going to kill us 'dominic whisper ruby nod dominic slowly got out of ruby's bed and got change ruby went to the bathroom to change after they got done they left the room'

that was way to fucking close 'dominic said as he follow ruby' um by the way did we 'ruby ask bluhing' no we didn't 'dominic said' oh that good 'ruby said' so where are we going 'dominic ask' well i'm going to train you to use this 'ruby said as she pull out a blue crescent rose' your going to train me to use a scythe 'dominic said' I told ozpin about your flaw's and he told me to find a way to help you 'ruby said happly' sigh so teaching me how to use a scythe is your idea 'dominic said as they got to the dueling area ren was waiting ruby told dominic that she ask ren to help'

alright let's see what you can do 'ruby said' ok go! 'ruby said dominic ran and swing in a wide ark at ren he jump over dominic attack ren then attack dominic with a round house kick causeing dominic to lose his footing ren was going for another hit but stop when dominic got his footing back then ruby's rose apper on his back dominic turn around and rush ren and hit him with one of ruby attack then follow by swing from the left hiting ren back a few feet dominic aim his scythe at ren but ren knew dominic crescent rose was a heavy version of ruby's and lose his footing when he shoots to both ruby and ren were shock when dominic fire he didn't move a inch ren got hit and drop to one of his knees but got up fine ruby end the duel and ran to dominic and hug him' dominic you did but how did you 'ruby ask' I like to know to 'ren added' well when I see someone fight I can copy there fighting style and make my own version but I have to fight like them first any way what's this sycthe name ruby 'dominic said' oh it blue rose 'ruby said blushing' I like it thank you ruby 'dominic said' oh there one more thing I want to give you 'ruby said' ya wha- 'dominic was cut off by ruby kissing him ren eye's widen ruby broke the kiss' well i'll see you later it's cookie time 'ruby said as she walk off' ok that's the forth kiss 'dominic said as turn to a shock ren' what 'dominic ask'

'as dominic and ren walk back to there drom's' ok one ren where i'm from sixteen year old girl's date guy's in there 20's 'dominic said' dude that just fuck up and yang know's about the kisses 'ren ask' nope and I have a bad feeling and it's not coming from yang finding out about the kisses it's something else 'dominic said as ren open his drom door went in and close it dominic open the door to his no one was there dominic put blue rose on his chair dominic heard the bathroom door open he turn to see yang she walk up to domininc and show him a note' dear yang ren has told me dominic weapon byakushiki has a limit fight time after time has bein reach he can't use it making dominic fight more dangerous so i'm tasking you to help him from ozpin... damit! ozpin! 'dominic said' dominic how could you not tell's us 'yang said in a worry tone' any way i'm going to fix that 'yang said back to her old self' how 'dominic ask' with these 'yang said as she hold up a pair of black ember celica' so your going to train me in your fighting style 'dominic ask' yep 'yang said as she drag dominic to the dueling area'

'both got ready to fight' alright let's go 'yang said as she ran at dominic he block her punch dominic punch back yang block his dominic jump back she rush him yang throw a fury of punchs dominic block all of her punchs after her 50th punch dominic conter with a powerful punch yang got nock back but smile her eye's turn red her aura started to come off her hair she hit her fist together yellow flames burst from her she rush dominic she begin to throw a fury of punchs dominic couldn't block yang finsh it with a powerful punch that send dominic flying he hit the ground hard dominic got back up his eye's turn red just like her's dominic hit his fist together gold flames burst from him' come on yang let's go 'dominic said yang smile dominic and yang rush each other both block each other attack after 30 minutes dominic and yang call it a quit for now' wow that what I call a workout 'yang said' ya thank for the help 'dominic said as left' wait later can you give me another massage 'yang ask a little shly' ok i'm heading back to the drom 'dominic said as he left'

'when he got back to the drom open the door no one was there he look in the bathroom no one there ether dominic look at the gauntlets to what look like there name' black ember so that your guy's name 'dominic said as he take off black ember and put them on his chair next to blue rose he felt cold air in the room' dominic 'weiss said dominic turn to her holding a note it was the same but her name on it' fucking...dam...it...ozpin 'dominic said slowly' dominic how could you not tell us I don't want to lose you daddy dominic 'weiss said' I wait did you call me daddy dominic 'dominic said a little bit creep out' right now i'm going to train you so come and no I didn't call you daddy dominic 'weiss said as she pull dominic shirt to the dueling area' that bad feeling has not left yet 'dominic whsiper


End file.
